Benutzer Diskussion:JP-B.J.
Hallo B.J.! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, B.J.!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Kyle 17:27, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ---- Vorschau benutzen! Hallo Darth B.J., könntest du dir bitte angewöhnen vor dem Abspeichern einer Seite die Vorschau zu benutzen und nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung abzuspeichern? Damit werden die Letzten Änderungen so sehr mit Serien von kleinen Änderungen überflutet. Der Knopf für die Vorschau befindet sich direkt neben dem für Abspeichern. Meist ist es wirklich sinnvoll, einen geschrieben Text nochmal durchzulesen, ohne dabei durch den Wiki-Code gestört zu werden, da man so Fehler viel leichter findet. Auch kann man so ausprobieren, ob Änderungen im Code funktionieren, oder die eine Kosmetische Änderung gut aussieht. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:07, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Benutzername Hallo B.J.! Ich habe deinen Account umbenannt und das "Darth" ist jetzt weg. Bitte signier deine Beiträge in Zukunft wie oben beschrieben immer mit 4 Tilden. Viele Grüße, 01:34, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Diskussionen Nur eine Kleinigkeit, Diskussionsarchive dürfen niemals verändert werden. Diese sind nur dazu gedacht, alte Diskussionen zu archivieren. Man erkennt Achive daran, dass in der Adresszeile am Ende "/ArchivX" steht, wobei X eine Zahl sein kann, oder auch nichts. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 22:25, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Sorry, aber ich verstehe nicht so viel von den Dingen hier. Ich kann nur einigermaßen okey damit umgehen :D ... Aber wenn du mir genau mal erklärst was es damit auf sich hat wäre das nett ;) :Ach ps.: Das Bild ganz unten auf deiner Seite. Hast du das gemacht? Wenn ja, wie machst du den Blitz? :[[User:B.J.|''B.J.]]22:32 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich hab das zu dir auf die Diskussion verschoben. Es hat sich in Media Wikis so eingebürgert, dass Diskussionen nur dort fortgeführt werden, wo sie begonnen wurden. Ansonsten wäre es für andere meist unmöglich dem Gespräch zu folgen und evtl einzusteigen. Kein Problem, am Anfang macht jeder Fehler, das ist ganz normal, am besten mal die Links in der Begrüssung durchgehen, dann weiss man schon einiges. ::Ja, das Bild ist selbst gemacht, ist mit Photoshop kein Problem, einfach ein neues Layer mit weisser Farbe, da wo man den Blitz haben will, dann Ebenenschein einstellen und tada... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 22:36, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Okey Danke :D ... ich hoffe ich lerne das jetzt i-wie :P ... Und in eine Disskusion rein schreiben ist einfach bearbeiten oder wie? Ich glaube ich habe gerade nen neuen Lehrmeister gefunden ;) B.J: Diskussion 22:40, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Knie nieder und empfange das Wissen (-; :Diskussionen kann man ganz normal wie Artikel und alle anderen Seiten oben bearbeiten. Oft ist es jedoch sinnvoll, Abschnitte zu bearbeiten (besonders in Diskussionen), da man dann direkt sieht, wo etwas hinzugefügt wurde, ohne in die Versionsgeschichte kucken zu können. Am Anfang passieren nunmal Sachen... Dafür gibts dann einen ganzen Haufen andere Benutzer, die schon länger dabei sind und einem gerne mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen. Pandora Diskussion 22:51, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) *kniet nieder* Ja aber wie is das denn? Deine Schrift ist immer weiter rechts und meine Linksbündig ...? Was muss ich da machen? B.J. Diskussion 22:54, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Nutze die Macht der Doppelpunkte, und du wirst dir das Universum unterwerfen können. (Am besten immer einen Doppelpunkt mehr als der Vorrschreiber, dann bleibts am übersichtlichsten...) Pandora Diskussion 22:57, 17. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :: Jawohl Meister :D .... So und jetzt übernehme ich die Weltherschafft :D ... ::Was muss man eigentlich noch so alles bei den Disskosionen beachten? ::Z.B. das mit dem Ende mit dem Namen usw. wie muss ich das verstehen? ::B.J. Diskussion ::13:19, 18. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Artikel? Hallo B.J., ich habe soeben aus reinem Interesse deine Benutzerbeiträge überflogen - das mache ich öfter, hier, weil du länger nichts mehr geschrieben hast und jetzt wieder - und dabei bemerkt, dass du bisher keinen Artikel bearbeitet hast, sondern ausschließlich deine Benutzerseite erweiterst und gelegentlich bei anderen Benutzern etwas auf die Diskussion schreibst. Ich möchte dich bitten, deine Arbeit auf Artikel zu konzentrieren, denn dafür solltest du hier eigentlich angemeldet sein. Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 21:04, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Sorry Maul, aber meine Zeit ist letzter Zeit ziemlich begrenzt und ich bin noch dabei zu suchen, wo ich mit schreiben kann, weil das meiste steht schon da^^ Aber vllt. will ich so oder so bald eine eigene Homepage designen, aber dafür brauch ich dann noch ein wenig länger :( aber dann brauch ich Leute wie dich :D Lg. B.J. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von B.J. (Diskussion • Beiträge) 11:10, 8. Aug. 2009) Doppelte Benutzerseite? Warum hast du eigentlich gerade die Seite Benutzer:B.J erstellt? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:13, 23. Feb. 2010 (CET) Bildlizenz Hallo B.J., vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes IMG 0013.JPG + Datei:B.J.jpg + Datei:Angriff quwert.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich wurde. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite 0013.JPG|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:35, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Leeren von Seiten Hallo B.J., bitte sieh davon ab, Seiten zu leeren. Von Diskussionsseiten wird generell nur Spam gelöscht und wenn du deine Benutzerseite nicht mehr haben willst, stelle doch bitte einen Löschantrag. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:57, 1. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Ja dann beantrage ich das hiermit bei dir. Die anderen machen das ja nicht, so lange wie ich da schon frag -.- (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von B.J. (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19:11, 4. Dez. 2010) ::Du musst den Löschantrag mit auf der Seite beantragen. Diskussionen werden aber dennoch nicht gelöscht, egal ob Löschantrag oder nicht. Und bitte Signier immer mit ~~~~ KitDiskussion 19:16, 4. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Ich hab den Antrag jetzt mal für dich reingestellt. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:19, 4. Dez. 2010 (CET)